The Easter Basket
by Yay Ninja Bob
Summary: Rated T for bad language (mostly in Spanish). Ace and the gang celebrate Easter... or at least try.


**The Easter Basket**

* * *

_A/N: I know I haven't posted any fan fiction in a long time, so I thought I'd post several drabbles I wrote for the monthly PPG Drabble contests on LiveJournal. I encourage as many PPG fans to go over to that community and join in on the contests. :)_

_This was my entry for... April? I think. Whatever month Easter is in, lol.  
_

* * *

"Es bad enough that you did not sacrifice anything for Lent—"

"I never do, Ma—"

"And now es Easter morning and your goddaughter es on her way over and you have nothing for her! _Nada_! _Pobrecita_… es not her fault her nino es a good for nothing cholo!"

"I'm here, ain't I? Ain't that enough—"

"Es not enough! What es Easter for a child without a Easter basket? Spending too much time with that gang of yours, _Cabron_. How old are you now?"

"Twenty-three—"

"Twenty-three! And God help you! Your cousin Arturo knew when to quit! Running the streets y chasing _panocha_ y drugs y wasting your life _porqu__é_?" the short woman finally takes her first breath between words to look her tall, green son in the eyes. He flinches slightly at the staredown. His _mother_. The only woman he ever feared.

"_This is why I don't come home,"_ he thinks but says nothing. Ace knows better to talk back to an angry woman with a wooden spoon in her hands.

His mother eyes him for a few more seconds, before she continues to stir the pozole on the stove. "They'll be here in thirty minutes," she mutters under her breath.

"A'ight," Ace grumbles back, knowing what the hidden message of that statement is. It's: "Go get your goddaughter a Easter basket. _Now_." He slings his jacket over his shoulder, and hurries out of the house.

"Sssso did you asssk her?" Snake joins as he begins walking quickly down the cul-de-sac and towards the corner market. Big Billy and Grubber had been waiting outside, too, hoping they would be allowed to join for the big Easter breakfast. All those delicious smells coming from one little kitchen already had their stomachs growling with excitement. If Ace came out and said his mother said 'no' they might have broken down in tears.

"Yeah, yeah," Ace waves a hand at the three of them. "She said 'yeah' but I gotta go get Arturo's brat a stupid basket."

Grubber sticks his tongue out to voice his opinion on the matter of Arturo leaving the gang four years prior when his girlfriend announced she was pregnant.

"I like baby Sophia!" Billy says with a clap of his hands. "We should get her a pink basket! She likes pink!"

"She'sss three yearsss old. Ssshe don't know what ssshee likes, Idiot."

"Exactly," Ace kicks at the pavement as he walks. "So why am I supposed to get her some stupid basket she ain't even gonna remember?"

They arrive at Malph's, before anyone can answer. The gang marches up and down the aisles searching for a basket, without success. "Where the hell are the stupid baskets?!"

An employee nearby hears Ace's comment, and laughs. "You're looking for a basket on Easter Sunday?" she chuckles as she walks past them. "We've been sold out for at least two days now!"

Ace clutches his fist in anger. "I'll show her who ain't got a basket…" He motions for his gang to follow as he marches out of the market.

"Whatchya doin', Accceee?" Snake watches their leader slink through parking lot, carefully peering into each car as he moves.

"One of these dopes oughta have a— _Aha_!" he finds what he's looking for before he can finish. "Billy! Open this window here for me, would ya?"

A big grin sweeps Big Billy's face and he quickly takes off his shirt. He wraps the cloth around his hand and punches through the car window. Snake slithers his way through the car window, avoiding any shards of glass, and plucks the prize sitting on the seat. He hands the basket to Ace, and the four of them take off running.

They disappear into a small alley. Ace leans up against the wall, and holds up the basket for closer inspection. The basket itself is bright pink, with a bright yellow ribbon weaved around the brim. The handle is decorated carefully with brightly colored bows and flowers. There's the typical candy peeps inside, along with an oversized chocolate bunny and a dozen Easter eggs. Jelly beans, licorice, chocolates and more. Finally, a big and fluffy stuffed Bunny rests pretty on top of all the candied treasures.

"That's the prettiest basket I ever sawed," Billy breathes in awe of the thing.

"Any kid would likesss it a lot," Snake adds and Grubber nods and spits in agreement.

Ace smirks to himself. "What can I say, Fellas? I spoil that kid." He proudly stuffs the thing under his arm, and he and the gang continue down the alley, towards the shortcut back to his mom's house.

They're almost home and they hear it: "Still stealing candy from kids, huh?"

Ace's eyes travel past Blossom and sees his destination is not more than three houses away from where he stands. He makes a run for it, but doesn't get far when Buttercup is next to appear. "Hand over the basket!" she demands.

Ace watches as a car pulls in front of the home, and Arturo steps out with his girlfriend and baby Sophia. The toddler grins big at the site of her nino. "_That adorable brat_," he thinks.

He makes another go for it, but Bubbles swoops in and begins to tear the basket from his hands. Ace holds on, and the thing rips in two and the candies begin to spill. He gathers up what he can and sprints for the toddler. He falls flat on his stomach, spilling the candies at her feet. The little girl instantly erupts into a fit of squealing and giggles.

Arturo blinks at Ace and then smiles as he watches his cousin being dragged away by the super heroes. "Happy Easter, Ace!" he calls out.

"Happy Easter, Arturo!" He calls back, knowing that his hard work hasn't gone unnoticed. "And you're welcome!"


End file.
